


Road Trip Games

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Carriage Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children are known for getting bored on long road trips. Ciel is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip Games

Two hours. That's how long Sebastian said it would take to get there by carriage. Ciel would rather Sebastian get them there himself, but it they arrived seemingly on foot, well that would look a bit strange now wouldn't it?

It wasn't as if they hadn't taken long carriage rides before, but Ciel was anxious to get back to the manor. He had too much to do and too little time to do it in. He wasn't aware of exactly how anxious he was until Sebastian drew his mind back to the present.

"My lord, are you alright?" Sebastian was raising an eyebrow at him.

Of course he was alright. Stupid butler. "Yes, I'm fine. Can't this thing move any faster?"

"Only if you want the horses to drop dead on us I'm afraid."

"Hmf." Ciel pouted. He was anxious, he was busy, and worst of all he was bored. He had to be called away now of all times. If that blasted letter had arrived just a few hours later, it would have been too late to go and he could have sent an apology in his place. But no. And Sebastian had insisted it would be terribly rude to deny an invitation to dine with one who had made a great many contributions to the Funtom Company. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Sebastian smiled at him. Ciel hated it when he did that. Just because he was a child didn't mean Sebastian had to look at him like he was one. Did he always have to look so damn amused?

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"You, my lord, are so impatient."

"I am not! I just... want to get there faster is all." Yes he knew that was the same thing, but the day he stopped arguing with Sebastian would be the day the infuriating demon swallowed his soul. Maybe not even then.

Sebastian was still smiling. Ciel ignored him in favor of staring petulantly out the window. Somewhere along the way he started tapping his foot unconsciously. It was barely audible above sound of the horses and the wheels crashing against the rocks in the road, but Sebastian could hear everything.

The demon sighed. "Honestly, my lord. Might you find a less noisy way to entertain yourself. We have to take this trip together you know."

"If you find my company so irritating you might have offered to drive."

"You ordered Baldroy to do it, my lord."

Ciel crossed his arms. "Then you'll just have to deal with it then won't you?"

Sebastian sighed again. "Might I do something to entertain you then, little br- lord?"

"Yes, do that."

Sebastian's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Is that an order?" he prompted.

Ciel sighed like this was all just too much trouble for him. "Sebastian, this is an order; you will keep me entertained for this journey." There. If Sebastian wanted him to entertain him, Ciel would make sure he did.

But Sebastian's red eyes said he knew something his master didn't. "Yes, master." Ciel would never admit how that dark purr of his made him shiver. In fact, he didn't think he had to if the hungry look on the demon's face was an indication.

Sebastian slid to the floor of the carriage, eyes glowing red. "Sebastian what the hell are you doing?"

"Why, I'm keeping you entertained, master," he purred.

"By doing what exactly?"

Nimble fingers unhooked the buttons on Ciel's pants. The boy jumped in surprise and blinked down at the demon in front of him. He sighed as though this were all very bothersome for him. "Fine, if you must. Insatiable," he grumbled.

Sebastian chuckled. "Little liar," he muttered. Before Ciel could protest such a statement, Sebastian's hot breath was brushing against his bare cock.

His long, slender fingers wrapped around his shaft. The boy pretended not to care, expression completely stoic. Sebastian saw this as a challenge and quickly took the whole thing into his mouth earning a small, surprised gasp, before Ciel could control himself. Sebastian smiled and gave him a moment to regain composure. He liked the young master's games as much as he did. Yes, this would be a very entertaining ride.

Sebastian moved _very_ slowly. He had after all been ordered to entertain his master for the _entire_ journey had he not?

His tongue caressed the boy's shaft, wriggling along the bottom, wrapping around the tip. Ciel didn't seemed effected other than a slight increase of speed in his breathing. So, the demon sucked lightly as he dragged his soft lips upward and off of Ciel's cock. He made a show of flicking his tongue out over the head. Ciel couldn't stop himself from spurting out a little drop of pre cum onto the demon's tongue. Sebastian smirked. Ciel glared back before resuming his act of being totally unaffected.

Sebastian's amused hum vibrated through Ciel's cock. He clenched his fists and did his best not to squirm in his seat.

With Ciel pretending not to care and Sebastian moving as slowly as he possibly could, it was quite a while before the demon coaxed the slightest of sounds from the boy's lips. His was starting to redden and he moved his feet as his toes curled in his shoes. Sebastian decided it was time for part two of his little scheme.

He picked of the pace, bobbing his head a bit faster as he sucked. Ciel gasped at the suddenness and one hand reached out to catch Sebastian's ebony hair. The demon smirked and looked up at his wide, then glaring, eyes.

“Greedy. What? Are you getting impatient?”

Sebastian chuckled, but said nothing, leaving the little lord to ponder just what he was up to.

Ciel was never good at being quiet once he got close. He bit his lip to stifle the soft whimpers and gasps that Sebastian pulled out of him. He closed his eyes so he couldn't see the face he was ashamed to admit was the most beautiful he'd ever seen, doing his all to hold himself back lest Baldroy hear him screaming. He was close, so close. All the warm, wet, sucking, damn the filthy slurping noises Sebastian made, and just what was he doing with his tongue that made everything tingle like that. He moaned and clenched his teeth to silence it before outright biting down on the side of his hand preparing to climax and then-

Nothing. Sebastian was gone and when Ciel opened his eyes the demon was back in his seat grinning devilishly at him.

The earl was outraged. “What the hell do you think you're doing!” he shrieked.

“My lord!” Baldroy called from outside the carriage. “Are you alright, sir?”

Sebastian was smirking now, the bastard. “Yes, I'm fine!” the boy called back to keep his servant from stopping to check on him.

“Are you indeed?” Sebastian asked, clearly mocking him. “You look a bit flushed, my lord. Perhaps you're running a fever.”

“You bloody bastard!” Ciel growled, but much quieter this time. “Get back over here and take care of this.” He gestured to his swollen, red, cock.

“I thought you wanted me to be entertaining, my lord. You'll get bored if I let you finish so quickly.”

The fires of Hell didn't were as fierce as Ciel's piercing glare. “As you wish, young master.”

Sebastian went back to his place on the carriage floor. He resumed his slow pace, sucking gently from tip to base.

Ciel's small fist grabbed him roughly by the hair. “No, no, no. No more teasing, you wretched creature.”

The fiend merely smiled at him before proceeding to all but suck his soul out of his cock. Ciel squealed and then cursed himself for it. He couldn't help himself anymore, it felt so amazingly good. He legs fell open wider and he pulled Sebastian closer with the hand still in his hair. He held the demon close, nose pressed against his abdomen. Sebastian didn't need to breathe and Ciel didn't care either way with Sebastian swallowing around him. His red look awfully smug for one preforming such an act, but it only served to push Ciel further, the demon's confidence being arousing to him.

Much as though he tried to stop it, the sounds still escaped him. “Hmmm, ah ah ah _Sebastian_!” He spent down the demon's throat and collapsed in his seat. The proud earl undone.

It took a moment for Ciel to realize that the carriage had stopped. His eyes shot open as the carriage door opened. He looked at Sebastian. The demon was back in his seat, smug as ever. At the very least, he'd put Ciel's clothes back to rights.

Ciel stepped out of the carriage and Baldroy looked him over with concern. “My lord are you well? You look a bit flushed. Do you have a fever?”

Sebastian covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Ciel whacked the back of his leg with his cane. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
